


stick together like glitter

by oh_canada



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Glitter, Han Jisung | Han is a Ray of Sunshine, Inspired by Music, Late Night Writing, Late at Night, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, Love Confessions, M/M, Song Lyrics, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mentioned anxiety but nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_canada/pseuds/oh_canada
Summary: Minho stays behind after Jeongin's birthday party to help Jisung clean up and ends up staying the whole night.✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧i know its getting late now, baby (maybe you should stay here, with me)
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 23
Kudos: 208
Collections: just some excellent fics worth remembering





	stick together like glitter

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by 'glitter' - benee  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hAWgpuTBdmE

_ Everyone else has left now _

_ I bet that this got you stressed out _

_ ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ _

Jisung cast a wary eye around the apartment from where he had woken up on the sofa. More accurately, from where he had been shaken back to consciousness by Chan, who had said that he, Felix and Changbin were leaving, but were sorry they couldn’t help clean up.

Jisung  _ highly _ doubted the sincerity of their apology, but it appeared it was too late to make a difference. 

Honestly, the room was in a better state than Han had expected, though it may have seemed less messy due to the only light source of the room being the lights of the city shining just outside of the main glass windows. The yellows, reds, and blues spill over the kitchen countertop and onto the grey carpet, before pooling at Jisung’s feet in a puddle of neon. 

Aside from the spill on the rug that was now hanging off the balcony, it didn’t appear as though Jisung’s beloved friends had damaged any of his possessions with the cheap liquor they had bought for Jeongin’s coming of age party. Jisung could only hope that once he untangled himself from the blanket on the couch that he wouldn’t be treated to any surprises.

He placed his bared feet on the worn carpet tentatively, doing his best to re-arrange his dark hair. Jisung hadn’t  _ meant _ to fall asleep, but the last couple of days had been mental, and Jeongin probably didn’t mind. The younger had been completely occupied by pretty much everyone now that he wasn’t considered a kid anymore. Jisung was amazed at how quickly the youngest had switched from adorable to dangerous in a matter of hours.

Straightening the pale blue sweatshirt he had thrown on over his tank top, Jisung moved sluggishly to the counter and began collecting the bright pink confetti in his arms, watching carefully as to not spread the glittery substance any further than it already had been. He couldn’t be bothered vacuuming. 

“Need some help, Hannie?”

Han nearly dropped the glitter all over the floor at the sound of Minho’s voice, his heart jumping in his chest. He turned to face his friend. “You’re still here? I thought you left with Hyunjin?”

Minho leant on the doorframe of the hallway that led to the bedrooms, studying Han with ever-watchful eyes. Jisung wondered how long he had been standing there. “Well, apparently not.”

Jisung blinked, clutching the confetti to his chest, before his face broke into a small smile, emitting a similar glow to the lights cast on the side of his face. “Uh, yeah. You can help if you want.”

_ ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ _

_ Wonderin’, what can we do now? _

_ Maybe let it burn out _

_ ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ _

Minho rolled up the sleeves of his dark hoodie before running the sink and Han tracked the action with his eyes, pausing from his job of collecting glasses off the coffee table. Minho’s arms had always been a weakness of his. Well, to be honest,  _ Minho _ had always been a weakness of his.

Jisung managed to drag his eyes away when Minho turned slightly, raising his voice imperceptibly to be heard over the splash of water against water. “Have you got anything else to wash?”

Han balanced the cups in his arms before taking a leap of faith and wobbling around the island to the counter Minho was working at. “Nah, it's all good. What you’re doing is more than enough anyway.”

Minho smiled as Jisung set the glasses on the bench with uncharacteristic care, arranging them to optimise washing time. His pink tongue stuck out the corner of his mouth as he straightened them, and Minho let out a sigh.  _ So pretty _ .

Han finished his job and glanced at Minho’s face, worried. “This isn’t too much, is it? You can go home if you want.”

Minho blinked, before grinning and raising a damp hand to ruffle Jisung’s hair. “It’s no problem, stop worrying about it, Sungie. If I wanted to leave, I definitely would have.”

Jisung made a face as his hair was cast in all directions, but Minho could see a smile playing at the younger’s lips, a ray of sunshine he couldn’t contain. “You’re being nice today, Minho.”

Minho gasped, and if it weren’t for the fact he was now bent over the sink, up to his elbows in warm water and bubbles, he would have clutched a hand to his chest. “What do you mean?! I'm a generally nice person.”

Raising a skeptical eyebrow, Jisung pushed his frame off of the pale marble benchtop and wandered back to the other side of the room, dropping himself onto the side of the couch that was least coated in confetti. He had tried to clean, but he was going to have to try again in the morning. Jisung wasn't good at that topic on a good day, let alone late at night while being distracted by Minho's presence. 

The gentle light above the stove and sink area was doing a good job of lighting up Minho’s work area, but not spilling into the rest of the apartment and ruining the ambience. Jisung pressed himself into the soft cushions, tilting his head back and yawning. 

Minho laughed but didn’t turn to face his friend, now fully committed to getting the dishes done and making Jisung’s tomorrow easier. “Bedtime, Han?”

Jisung smiled softly before his face fell and he groaned, his eyes fluttering shut. “I  _ wish _ . I have to finish off my piece before Monday though, and Changbin needs help with his tomorrow, so I promised to head down and help him, but that’s probably going to take  _ all day _ .”

Realising he had just poured a stack of complaints into his answer for Minho, Jisung made an attempt to recover, fiddling nervously with the cuffs of his sweater. “It’s fine though. Just a little stressful. And this was going to be fun, but there were just too many of us and you know how I get with small spaces.”

Frowning, Minho faltered as he set the final cup in the drying rack. Without saying another word, he dried his hands on a towel threaded through the rack by the shelving unit and walked over to where Jisung had sprawled himself across the couch. Minho observed the angel quietly for a few seconds, only just managing to snap himself back to the present as Jisung opened his eyes. 

“Yeah. I get it.”

Jisung adjusted his own seating as Minho joined him on the confetti coated couch, sitting up so he could tuck his legs beneath him. After giving up and just turning sideways so his body faced Minho, Jisung kicked his legs up onto the older’s lap, hoping the older wouldn’t push him off the couch for doing so. 

He didn’t.

Minho began absentmindedly collecting confetti and sprinkling it onto Jisung’s bare legs as he considered Jisung’s situation. “Are you close to finishing? Do you think it will take you a long time to finish?”

Jisung hummed. “I don’t think so. I guess the stress is just… cumulative.”

Glancing at Jisung’s sleepy face, golden skin and messy hair, Minho felt his heart thrum in his chest. He rested his hands on Jisung’s knees tentatively, only now realising their proximity. “Well, I normally deal with things one by one. If you… I don’t know, considering them separately it might help.”

Nodding slowly, Jisung studied the ceiling as he absorbed Minho’s words. Minho was right, as usual. If he just focused on the end of his project for an hour before he went to Changbin’s, he should be able to get everything done in time for Monday with no late nights. 

He felt his muscles relax a little as he exhaled slowly, knowing that stressing now wasn’t going to help him. Jisung just wanted to enjoy Minho’s presence and not focus on anything or anyone else, something he hadn’t had to himself to handle in the past few weeks. Not after realising that his strong platonic love was a little less platonic than he imagined.

He sat up slightly, not wanting to pull his legs from beneath Minho’s soft hands but knowing that he needed to do something before he went to sleep. “Wanna watch a movie or something?”

Minho tried to make it look as though he hadn’t been staring at Han for the last minute by flicking his gaze to where he was tapping a beat on Jisung’s leg. He took a moment to absorb the suggestion. “Mmm… I’m not really in a movie mood. Plus, I think we should do something to get rid of your nervous energy so your sleep isn't restless.”

Jisung snorted. “What nervous energy?”

Minho deadpanned and gestured to where Jisung’s feet were swinging gently off the arm of the couch, and where his fingers were twisted around the fabric of Minho’s hoodie sleeve.

Sighing in defeat, Jisung flopped back onto the couch. “Well, what do you suggest instead, Lee Know-it-all?”

Searching for inspiration, Minho scanned the apartment until he spotted Han’s Bluetooth speaker coated in shiny pink confetti on the marble countertop. He grinned.

_ ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ _

_ Where I can’t feel my face, mm _

_ Mind’s twisted in weird ways _

_ Wonderin’, what can we do now? _

_ Maybe let it burn out _

_ ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ _

Minho selected a song, waiting for the opening vocals to begin before he swayed towards the couch, a challenging look in his eyes. Han watched him with a dopey smile on his face, sat up against the sofa with his legs crossed to reinforce the idea that he did not plan on standing up. 

But Minho made sure to ruin those plans the second he rocked his hips with a mock sexual expression on his face, eliciting a laugh from the younger and sparking Jisung’s want to be closer to Minho.

To someone in the tall, glassy apartment complex next to Jisung’s, the scene would have been simple to interpret. A form, a darker shadow in the low lighting, moving in time with muffled music. Another shadow, lured to the first like siren’s song, separating from the darkness of the back corners and joining the dance. Two lovers.

To Jisung, it was far more complicated. Two best friends of five years, one harbouring major feelings for the other, and that other being completely oblivious. The second shadow was enamoured, unable to take his eyes away even as he joined his friend. He was beginning to think it was time to do something about the warmth in his chest.

To Minho, it was bittersweet. Two best friends of five years, one forever longing for the younger who felt no romantic love towards him. But he still wanted to see him smile, make him happy. But the first didn’t want to overstep his boundaries, so he danced the fine line he knew so well.

Jisung laughed as Minho placed his hands on his back and dipped him in time with the end of the song. “What a gentleman.”

Minho smirked, helping Han back into an upright position and not hesitating to rearrange the younger’s hair. It was an act of habit, something Minho often did without thinking, but it never failed to make Jisung smile. “Of course. Would you like another dance, good sir, or is sleep looking to be a more viable option?”

Jisung closed his eyes, leaning his head into Minho’s hand. Minho’s lips parted slightly before he recovered, focusing on Jisung’s words instead of his voice, or his face, or hi-

“One more dance, please. Slow though, or I might trip over myself.”

“We wouldn’t want that. Okay, one more dance for his majesty coming right up.”

Selecting a new song took only seconds, and inspiration coming at the strangest time, Minho slipped a handful of glitter into his jacket pocket. He knew that Jisung wasn't going to like the mess afterwards, but he would appreciate the show of colours.

The song was slower, as requested, and Jisung wasted no time with resting his arms around Minho’s neck and pulling him closer. Drowsily, he rested his head against the older’s chest and Minho felt a surge of warmth, accompanied by the flush of his ears.

_ ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ _

_ Glitter’s sparkling on your heart now, darling _

_ Won’t you stay? _

_ ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ _

Jisung’s words were muffled, but heartfelt. “Thank you, Minho.”

“For what?”

Jisung’s grip tightened a little, but not uncomfortably so. It tightened as though he was afraid to let go, as though if he did, the moment would end. “Helping me. Staying.”

Minho’s head rested on top of Jisung’s and everything fell into place. It was okay. It didn’t matter who was what, and which shadow was which. They were two parts of a whole, and dancing together in the city lights.

“I’ll always stay, Sungie.”

_ ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ _

_ I know it’s getting late now, baby _

_ Maybe you should stay here, with me _

_ ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ _

Jisung exhaled as the song came to an end, casting a half-lidded glance at the clock on the microwave.  _ 12:43. _

He woke slightly at the glowing blue numbers, the realisation rousing his drifting thoughts. “Oh no, it's so late! Hey, I’m sorry, you can go now if you want.”

Minho shook his head, an amused smile spreading across his lips. “Jisung, do you remember anything we just talked about? I’ll stay anytime you need me to.”

Jisung bit his lip, staring up into Minho’s eyes, so much more open and vulnerable than they were during the day. Patient, but scared, as though he was waiting for rejection. Jisung felt something clench in his chest.

He  _ had  _ to tell Minho. He wasn’t sure much longer he could go on like this. “Hey, do you wanna stay the night then? Rather than drive through Friday night traffic, you know.”

Minho’s eyes glittered. “I’d love to.”

As Jisung pulled away to lead Minho to his bedroom, where Jisung would sleep on the floor, Minho tugged Jisung back towards him. Jisung spun back, his eyes wide with confusion. 

“Huh? Mi-”

Minho threw the glitter from his pocket above them, and Jisung gasped as the collective floated down, glimmering neon and casting fragments of colours onto Minho's beautiful face as they joined their friends on the ground. Minho licked his lips. “I was meant to do that before, but… I got distracted.”

Jisung laughed. “That’s okay. It’s really pretty. But you'll be the one vacuuming tomorrow.”

Minho rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I guess that sounds about right.”

_ ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ _

_ We can make it our own party,  _

_ Stick together like glitter, glitter, glitter, glitter _

_ ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ _

“Jisung, don’t be dumb. Just sleep up here with me.”

Jisung climbed tentatively onto the bed, feeling more exposed now in nothing more than a plain white top and boxers. It was normal for him and Minho to do this, but with what he had planned in his mind as they got changed, it felt far more intimate. 

Minho seemed to be tired of waiting for Jisung, as he huffed before closing the distance between them by wrapping his soft fingers around Jisung’s arm and dragging him down next to him. Jisung squeaked in surprise, but was stunned to silence as Minho’s bare arms wrapped around his torso, meaning his back pressed up against the older’s wide chest.  _ Well, how is he supposed to focus on talking now? _

“M-Minho?”

Minho hummed in answer, his forehead rested against the back of Jisung’s neck. “Mmm?”

Jisung swallowed. “Uh, can I talk to you for a second?”

A sharp intake of breath. Hands disappearing from around his waist, allowing him to roll and face his, well, his love.

Minho’s brows were pulled together with worry, his pink lips quirked down at the corners. “What’s up?”

Jisung felt impossibly nervous, and for good reason to. If Minho didn't like him back that way, their friendship would never be the same. Jisung grit his teeth, studying the folds in the fabric of his duvet as he whispered out his next words. “I- I… I think I love you.”

Minho’s eyebrows shot up, disappearing beneath his tousled fringe. “Like- like as in friend love, or like,  _ love _ love?”

Jisung straightened his face and looked Minho dead in the eyes. He had said it. Now it was time to follow through. “ _ Love  _ love, genius. I wouldn’t feel the need to confess frien-”

“I love you too.”

_ Wait, what?  _

“You… you wh-”

Jisung’s next words were interrupted by lips. Soft, warm lips, moving against his, hands threading through his hair. Eyelashes brushing against his cheekbones. Jisung closed his eyes and kissed Minho back, with everything he had at that moment. Which wasn’t much, but Minho didn’t care.

_ Holy shit, he was kissing Han Jisung. And he was kissing him back. _

Minho pulled back after a few moments, breathing shakily, his eyes wide in awe. Jisung’s cheeks were flushed pink, no doubt matching Minho’s and making Minho even dizzier.  _ This was really happening _ .

“You- you really love me?”

Jisung smiled shyly, reaching a hand up to rest on Minho’s wrist. “Why wouldn’t I?”

Minho retracted his hands from where they were threaded through Jisung’s hair, dislodging a piece of confetti at the same time as his fingers found Jisung’s face. He rested his hand on Jisung’s cheek. “Can I kiss you again?”

Jisung didn’t answer, simply surging forward again despite his entire tired body protesting. After drawing back, Jisung spoke dazedly, only half awake but still feeling euphoric. “We have a… a lot of talking to do tomorrow.”

Minho hugged Jisung to his chest, combing his fingers through the younger’s hair as he drifted into the land of sleep. Another few glimmers of the pink substance that seemed to be _everywhere_ loosened, falling onto the pillow and shining almost as brightly as Jisung did. Minho’s voice was barely there as he whispered before falling asleep himself. “And vacuuming. Too much glitter...”

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 

**Author's Note:**

> much soft amirite  
> i'm not a massive fan of how this came out but a couple weeks ago i decided i really needed to write a short, feel good fic, and this song had recently come to my attention due to being cute af,,, so boom this fic was born and kept in storage for a while
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed xoxo see when I update KYER hehe


End file.
